Nevaeh Rose's Wolf
by Dark Rose of Heaven
Summary: The desire for blood is pushed aside in the beautiful light of my mother's smile, so radiant against the dull hospital pillows. My baby sister sleeps peacefully, unaware of the danger she is in... ON PERMANENT HIATUS.
1. Prologue

SUMMARY: Renee and Phil gave a baby girl: Neveah Rose. When Rose is on the verge of her seventeenth birthday she goes to visit the 'Other Father' she's never seen. Who else will she meet in the town of Forks whom her elder sister left broken so many years ago? Jacob/OC

All right, everyone. This is kind of an experiment to see who likes the idea because I just thought of it half an hour ago and I don't know how it's going to go. So PLEASE review, because I really need the feedback! Thanks!

IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm still working out the kinks of Bella's gift, but just so there's no confusion, part of it is she can open her mind and communicate mentally to whomever she wants. Obviously, her link with Edward is strongest. She can take down the walls of her mind and let Edward read her thoughts, or keep it private, etc. Please note me with any additional questions. DR

* * *

**Prologue**

I have never been more glad to have Edward by my side, his hand on my back giving me strength as I hold this precious child. The desire for blood is pushed aside in the beautiful light of my mother's smile, so radiant against the dull hospital pillows. My baby sister sleeps peacefully, unaware of the danger she is in – but she is in no danger, from me or Edward. Such a wonderful thing, life. If it were not for Edward, I would miss it.

Rose wakes up and begins to whimper softly.

She's cold, I inform Edward worriedly. He smiles and brushes a finger against Rose's flushed cheek.

Don't panic, Bella. You won't drop her.

Are so sure about that? I mutter, provoking a smile to form on his perfect mouth, but I bend and place the lightest of kisses on her forehead and return the tiny pink bundle, wailing lustily now, to Renee's waiting arms. Some cooing and petting later, the baby sleeps again.

I smell Phil before he enters, but feel no bloodlust as the scent washes over me. All I feel, watching the glowing couple before me, is pride.

We emerge from the hospital hand in hand, a young couple strolling down the street in the middle of L.A. It is raining, a first for this city, but we simply tilt our heads back, letting the coolness wash over us.

Edward's hand tightens on mine.

"Bella."

"Yes?"

"You did very well back there."

I roll my eyes. Thanks, but that's not what you were about to say.

Edward scowls. There are times when he hates my gift.

"Fine. Do you… have you ever… Bella, do you wish we could have children?"

The question does not surprise me. Edward had been thinking that the entire plane ride from Denali where we are currently staying.

"Not really. I have you. And now I have Rose." I shrug. "If I ever get the motherly urge, I can just zip over to L.A. and say hello. In any case," I tease him, "what kind of mother would I be? Let's see: clumsy, danger magnet, married to a vampire – have I mentioned clumsy?"

"I think it would be more prudent to mention danger magnet again," Edward replies, deadpan, and I can sense the relief in him. "Maybe several more times."

I hit him in the arm, and am gratified to see him wince. If I had done that three years ago, I would have been the one wincing.

"Does that answer your question, then?" I ask.

"Yes, thank you." I feel the kiss on my cheek only after he's straightened up again. I look around surreptitiously at the crowd around us. No one seems to have seen the inhumanly fast kiss.

"You worry to much," he murmurs in my ear. "Relax."

But it's getting harder. Suddenly, it seems, every scent is sharper. The damp weather cannot hide the scent of blood for long. Edward glances at my darkening eyes and wraps one arm around my wait. "Come on, beloved. Let's get you home."


	2. The Wolf

And here's chapter one, in Rose's POV. Thank you **9ud9ir190ne6ad** for reviewing. OOPS: In the Prologue I mentioned that the hospital Renee had Neveah Rose in was in LA. Actually, Renee and Phil now live in Florida. My apologies. :-) DR

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

**The Wolf**

I stare around my room one last time, feeling a strange sadness at leaving the place that has been home to me for almost seventeen years. Strange because I've rarely loved this place. In the middle of the city, in the boiling Florida heat, this house is no more my friend than the older sister I never see. Still, it has a certain nostalgia to it: I slept in that bed ever since I was out of my crib; I've sat at that desk doing school reports for four years.

"Nevvy? Neveah Rose, get down here!"

I bite my lip to hide my smile at the panicked note in Mom's voice. She can never shake the paranoia that descends whenever her children are out of sight, no matter how old they are. Timmy doesn't make it any better, running around like crazy without regard for Mom's nervous system. Luckily Dad has the enviable gift of keeping her calm, Tim standing in one place for more than ten seconds, and me at least appeased about doing schoolwork.

"Coming, Mom!" I shout back, dipping to grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder as I walk out the door and onto the landing. As a last rite, I shut the door behind me firmly and trip lightly down the stairs. Dad's waiting for me at the bottom.

"Have fun, kiddo," he tells me, ruffling my hair one last time and pulling me into a hug. "Don't let anyone steal your purse in the airport…"

"I'm sure Mom will tell me everything I need to know, and then some," I assure him, rolling my eyes. He laughs in agreement.

"All right then, Rose. Talk to you soon."

"'Bye Dad." Then, louder, because I don't know where he is, "Bye Timmy!"

"I'm fourteen, don't call me Timmy!" my little brother-by-three-years shouts back from the kitchen. So he's eating. Typical adolescent male.

"Love you too," I holler before skipping out the door and into the car where Mom waits to drive me to the airport.

* * *

Well this is certainly déjà vu," Charlie Swan says as he loads my things into the back of his police cruiser. I'm already in the front, wondering how I'll survive the hour-long trip from Seattle to Forks with a man I hardly know who's obviously very nervous about having a hormonal teenage girl in his home. The car sinks slightly as he climbs in and starts the engine. "Just twenty years ago I was picking your sister Bella up at this very airport." Fascinating.

"Yeah. I'm told I look a lot like her."

He frowns vaguely, obviously uneasy at the hostility in my voice. "Yes, well – your eyes are lighter, actually."

"I get that from Dad." Then, feeling guilty, I add, "So mom gave me some money to buy a car. Are there any dealerships around?"

"Well, there's Crowley Tires – they have a few Fords in stock."

I wrinkle my nose, and he catches it.

"On the other hand, I do have an acquaintance whose son builds cars. He might have something you're interested in." Hmm...

"Do they live in Forks?"

"Who, the Blacks? Nah, they live on the Quileute Indian Reservation down at La Push, a few miles from Forks. Jake's got a real gift with vehicles. Buy one from him and you'll never have to see him again until the battery runs down."

"Sounds good." I glance sideways out at the sky spitting rain down on the leafy canopy that surrounds the road. I can feel the dampness in my bones almost as much as I can feel Charlie's awkwardness. I feel a flash of pity for him, but then something outside catches my eye. A blur of brown streaking parallel with the car. A brief chill spills down my spine like ice water.

"Uh, Charlie? Do you have… bears… in Washington?"

"Oh, sure. They mostly keep away from the towns though."

Great. We're in the middle of nowhere. "How big do they get?" I wonder aloud, just as fascinated as I am frightened by the size of the thing that seems to race us down the rain-slicked road.

"Depends. Washington doesn't get a lot of grizzlies, though a few have been known to venture down from Canada. We have mostly black bears, the small harmless kind – well, mostly harmless – that raid garbage cans in the middle of the night. Oversized skunks, the lot of them." He's grumbling good-naturedly now, more at ease. I am not. Whatever runs apace with us is definitely not black, or small.

Just as I'm about to inform Charlie of our shadow, however, I lose sight of it in the woods. I strain my eyes, but the trees are an effective barrier. Then, as I sit back, something in the outside mirror catches my eye. I lean to the side, trying to get a better view, and practically choke on my own harsh intake of breath.

There, in the middle of the road, is a gargantuan wolf. At first I think 'bear', but it's clearly too wiry – not enough fat. The legs are long, the head shaped like an anvil. The eyes bore into me, black and wise, as it watched our progress down the road. We turn a corner and it disappears.

My heart jumps out of my throat and tangoes on the dash when Charlie touches my shoulder tentatively.

"Hey Rose, you all right? You look white as a sheet." He chuckles. "White as Bella, in fact. All that time in Denali has made her paler than she was before."

"Yeah. Yeah. Fine. I'm fine." I take steadying breaths as my heart returns to where it's supposed to be and settles down. A glance at my hand shows how white my knuckles are as I hold the door handle in a death grip. _What the hell **was** that thing?_

* * *

A brief notice: I don't ususally write in the present tense, so this is still a little awkward for me. Sorry if I do too much telling and not enough showing - it's a work in progress! Please remember to review. Thanks, DR.


	3. Jacob Black

**I just want to make a brief apology - I have been spellling Rose's full name, Nevaeh Rose, wrong. It's not Neveah, it's Nevaeh - heaven spelled backwards. Note: All POVs are Rose's unless specified otherwise. Thanks! Enjoy, DR.**

**(Special thank-yous to my reviewers, 9ud9ir190ne6ad and xxTunstall Chickxx****!)

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Jacob Black**

Forks is pretty boring so far. Nothing happens – it's all green leafy stillness. The rain and damp tend to keep away heat and the stiff ocean breeze prevents humidity, but no one seems to want to do anything. A few cars can be seen passing the house, and from what I can tell, the vehicles here aren't very up-to-date. Which is why I'm glad Charlie's driving me down to the La Push reservation so I can meet Jacob Black and his dad and see if they have anything drivable available.

"Hey Rose, you ready to go?" Speak of the devil. Charlie pokes his mostly-bald head around the door cautiously as though he's expecting me to be stripped to my underwear.

"Sure Charlie," I reply, hopping off the bed and grabbing my jacket on the way out. The rain is holding off for now, but in a place like this it can't be long.

* * *

The way to La Push takes about ten minutes, but it seems longer. I haven't been out of Forks since I came two days ago, so I haven't seen any more wolves on steroids; but that's exactly why I'm jumpy. By the time we pull up to a split-level ranch with an old red car pulled up on the opposite side of the driveway. Behind the car and an overgrown hedge I see the corner of a garage peeking its morose face out at the world.

"Well, here we are," Charlie announces rather unnecessarily as he climbs out and closes the door behind him with a bang. I copy him, though a little less boisterously. "Heya, Billy! Jacob! Anybody home?"

"Here, Charlie," says a quiet voice behind me. I turn, and jump back a little. The man before me in absolutely enormous. Tall, dark-skinned, with impressive muscles bulging beneath his white shirt. His narrow, strong-jawed face is closed, but the black eyes framed by thick brows and dark shaggy hair are alive with curiosity. We both realize we're looking each other over at the same time, and glance away. I focus on his large hands as he cleans the oil off them with a rag.

Charlie, oblivious to the tension between us, strides forward. "Hello Jake. Keeping in the garage still, eh?"

"Yes. I've been putting the finishing touches on my latest project." He turns those black eyes to me again. "Rose, right? I understand you're looking for a car. Why don't you come take a look."

"Good idea," Charlie decides for me. "Is Billy –"

"Dad's inside, yeah," Jacob supplies, stuffing the soiled rag into the back of his holey jeans. They're dirty at the knees like he's been kneeling on the ground. "He'll be happy to talk to you, I'm sure."

With a brief clap to my shoulder, Charlie heads into the house behind me. Jacob regards me silently for a moment, and then turns and beckons with one of his dishpan hands. "Come on, I'll show you what I've got."

I follow wordlessly.

Jacob Black's garage is dim, dirty, and cluttered, but I can see he's at home in it. Various parts are lined up against the wall, out of the way of the vehicle in the center of the cleared space: a cute little car, short and rounded, painted a pretty blue-green color.

"What is it?" I ask, going over to it. Jacob leans against the workbench and watches my inspection.

"A '98 Geo Prism," he informs me. "I'm pretty much finished with it now. It's a good little car, good gas mileage. I wouldn't suggest going over 65 in it, but it has A/C, heat, radio, and a tape player." He shrugs. "Not a great car for a city girl when you're probably looking for something a little fancier, but it will get you around."

His presumption irks me, but I ignore it. If he's a good mechanic, I'll buy it. I'm half in love with it already.

"How much do you want for it?" I ask.

He seems surprised, but names a price. I take out my wallet and hand him the amount specified. With a shrug he accepts it, and tosses me the key.

"There you are then."

I climb in without replying and twist the key in the ignition. It starts up smoothly. Now he looks positively alarmed.

"You're going already?"

"Tell Charlie I'm headed home, okay?" I ask him. "After all, I'm a city girl. I have more important things to do than sit around here."

"You do?" He seems doubtful.

I roll my eyes. "I don't know, you tell me. Aren't you the one who laid that stereotype on me right off the bat?"

He winces this time. "You're right, that was rude of me. I'm sorry. Shut it off, and let me show you around."

I smile and take the key out. "All right then. Let's go."

**JACOB'S POV**

When I first saw her in the car I truly thought it was Bella. Human, beautiful, and seventeen again. But as soon as my heart stopped, it started again. She was different. Softer, less angular. A little taller – perhaps a little wilder, too. Her russet hair was the same shade as Bella's – probably got it from Renee – but pin straight and longer. Her skin had a vague tan to it that Bella never had. And her eyes… definitely not Bella material. Warm green, like new oak leaves, glittering alternately in anger and delight.

Now I walk beside her, and I can see the differences more closely. Rose is not as hotheaded as Bella was, more capable of thinking things through. Bella would have blown up at me had I pulled the city-girl crack on her. And her gait is smoother, more confident – no two left feet. This puts a smile on my face, but I quickly wipe it away as she looks up at me curiously.

"So how old are you? I mean, your dad's about the same age as Charlie, right, so you should be older than me by… a lot." She grins ruefully, and I see Rose is as weak at instantaneous calculation as Bella was.

"I'm…" Gulp. "…seventeen."

Her eyes widen as she takes in my build again, this time without flushing. "Uh-huh. And how tall are you?"

I shrug nonchalantly. "Six foot ten. Height runs in the Family. The tribe, that is. You should see my friend Sam." Actually, you shouldn't. He's spending 'quality time' with Emily at the moment.

"Oh." She falls silent, seeming ill at ease as she scans the forest around us. "Where are we, exactly?"

I shrug. "In the middle of the village, actually. There are homes all around us. We prefer to have the forest as much a part of our lifestyle as possible." I gesture to the break in the trees ahead of us. "There's the ocean."

Her eyes light up automatically, and her pace quickens. "Cool. I'm starting to feel ocean deprived."

**ROSE'S POV**

He laughs at me, rumbling deep in his chest, but I disregard it and lope out of the clingy cover of the trees and onto the beach. There is no sand here, but great slabs of sandstone washed smooth by the waves with pebbles farther up the shoreline. Shells are strewn here and there, and in places driftwood is piled high, bleached white by salt and sun.

I squat at the water's edge and dip my hand into an incoming wave cautiously. It's cold, and iron gray compared to the aquamarine warmth of Florida's oceans. Still, it's saltwater; the place I was raised in.

"Careful," says Jacob from behind me. "You might fall in."

"Hah," I laugh scornfully. "I was swimming in the ocean before I could walk. I'll be fine."

"Mm-hm…"

I'm about to reply scathingly to his disbelief, but as I turn a large wave rushes up and swirls around my ankles, dragging the pebbles back with it as it recedes. My sense of balance thrown out of whack, I manage to stumble half-upright before I'm down on my backside, saturated.

Holy crow, how embarrassing can you get? I swear Jacob's laughing at me behind his teeth as he picks me up by the elbows and sets me down.

"J-jeez, that water must be freezing – you feel like you're running a temperature!" I exclaim, surprised by the heat of his hands. He draws back, looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah, must be. Come on, let's go back. I'll drive you home."

* * *

**Ta-da! :) Please don't forget to review!! DR**


	4. Imprint

**Woo! I apologize for the wait. Many thanks to my reviewers. Here's Chapter Three.

* * *

**

Chapter Three

**Imprint**

I didn't think Jacob would be able to fit into the tiny Geo, but he managed somehow. True, his knees were barely an inch below the steering wheel, but he got us home in one piece. It was raining as we pulled in the driveway, and by the time I reached the house, I was sneezing.

"Let me go ch-change, I'll be r-right back," I say, inviting, "Make yourself at home."

"All right." I can't understand the expression in his eyes as he looks around the small kitchen with the yellow paint on the cupboards faded and chipped, but I'm shivering too hard for it to be important now. I trudge up the stairs and begin stripping off the soaked layers as soon as I'm out of sight. In my room I change my underwear and put on a new pair of jeans and a sweatshirt before going back downstairs.

I find Jacob standing near the table, running his hands over the counter without even seeing it.

"Hey… Jake?"

He spins around so fast I want to stumble back a few steps, but I control the urge. The wildness in his eyes makes me less certain.

"Oh… sorry, Rose, I didn't see you there." He looks uncomfortable. Before he can ask if he can go, I leap in with an invitation.

"Do you want a drink or something before you go?" Then something hits me. "Oh no, you drove my car. How will you get back?"

He shrugs easily. "I can walk, no problem. I'll probably get there faster than if I drove anyway." I assume this to be some kind of Native American inside joke about running like the wind, so I let it go. "Do you have any soda?" he continues. "I need the sugar."

"Sure." I get him a Cola from the fridge and watch in disconcertion as he downs it in one gulp.

"Thanks. Well, I'd better get back before Billy wonders where I've gone. Charlie's already in the driveway." He gives a wave, and is out the door before I can open my mouth. Charlie walks in a few seconds later, bemused.

"Jake was here? How's he getting back? Is that his car?"

"No, it's mine. He said he could walk." I shrug. "He seemed like he meant it."

"Yeah, Jake's pretty intense for his age," Charlie agrees, his eyes slanting away from me. "That's your car then?" Not a very subtle subject change, Charlie.

"Yep. A 1998 Geo Prism." I shrug again. "It gets the job done. Runs smooth, too."

"That's good. Well, you can make something for your supper if you like. I just ate at Billy's." He then disappears to watch television. I opt to climb the stairs to my bedroom and get out the laptop. It's time to do some research on these Quileutes.

**JACOB'S POV**

I'm running as fast as I can away from that place. I can feel the nightmares building up in me already, ready to burst and burn their way through my veins as soon as I succumb to weariness. Only two miles from Charlie's house, they "appear" in my mind's ear, extra consciences feeding a constant stream of senses into my system. The world explodes as one by one they join my pace. First Embry, then Quil join me, flanking twenty yards behind. It's not long before the entire pack races behind me, silent but knowing, as we rush to the ocean.

I want to fling myself off the cliff as soon as I reach it, but Sam tackles me, rolling us both into the dirt. I control the urge to phase back and lay there in the dirt, sprawled in my human form. The others drop in the dust, making a loose semicircle around Sam and I. When we are all people again, Sam speaks.

"Who is she?"

"I don't care. I don't care. I have to leave again Sam, I –"

"NO!" he roars, and he's on me again before I can rise two feet. I fall back, snarling, but can only obey. The others watch me warily, waiting for me to bolt.

"She's a doll," Embry offers. A growl rips itself painfully from my chest.

"No. She is nothing. NOTHING!" This last agonized word breaks into a thunderous howl as I phase, leaping ineffectually in the air. The others close the circle, and Sam taps me lightly with a paw.

Calm down, Jacob. We need you here. This is Sam, ever the leader. The others add their assurances, and gradually my heartbeat slows. My phase into human form is echoed slowly by the rest, until there is dead silence on the cliffs.

"She is Bella's sister," I croak finally. I can see the others sharing looks from the corners of my eyes, but I ignore them. "She's so like her, but so different. Different enough… as soon as I saw her –"

"You imprinted," Seth finished for me gently. He flopped onto his back. "That sucks."

"Why do you have to leave?" Leah asks. She seems to have developed a crush on me, but I ignore the gentleness in her voice.

"There are lots of reasons. I don't want to hurt her, I don't want her to be like Bella –"

"You selfish bastard!" Embry laughs. "You don't want to get hurt again!"

I'm too tired to be angry. "Sure. Whatever. So I'm a wimp."

"No, you're cautious," Sam rumbles, "and that's a good thing. Think on this, though, Jake. Love requires self-sacrifice – on both sides. If you pursue this, you have to be willing to give up all of yourself for her. You have to accept that loving someone gives them the power to hurt you. So leave, if you must, until she goes back to Florida. Or stay, and see it through." He stands, and phases smoothly. The others get up one by one and follow him into the woods, until I'm left lying on the grass with a heart full of anguish and head full of messed-up thoughts.

* * *

**Voila. Please review and tell me if this is worth writing! :) Just kidding, I'll write it anyway, I don't care what anyone else thinks. Rose is too much fun.**

**DR**


End file.
